Lawson Hits Kosta Karatzovalis in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded (Sequel)
Lawson Hits Kosta Karatzovalis in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded (Sequel) is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 13th 2019 Cast * Lawson-Eric * Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy * Kosta's Dad-Diesel * Kosta's Mom-Grace Transcript Text: This is the sequel to Lawson Hits Kosta Karatzovalis in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded (video starts) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, Kosta's parents are here to see you which I forgot to meant earlier. Kosta's Dad: Erwin Lawson, how many times did I have to tell you, do not kill my son ever again, because you put my son in danger for hitting him in his head with a rocket, you almost killed him but now he's in the hospital to get plastic surgery so your father will have to pay his hospital bill, thanks to you. Kosta's Mom: That's why Brendan Barney has just revived Kosta and Kristin Konkle so they get very furious at you. Lawson: But Kosta's parents, they're the worst music group ever, I really hate him. Kosta's Mom: Wrong, The Metal Punks is a ungrounded organisation group, not the worst music group. Lawson: How did you know? Kosta's Dad: Because he is about to save people's life from getting grounded against child abuse, and that's why it happens. Kosta's Mom: If you ever dare to stalk my son and rest of his friend ever again, we will call Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates will have to make a lock down both multiverses to increase more security. Now tell me, Lawson. Where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Kosta to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Kosta in his head with a rocket. Kosta's Mom: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Kosta be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Kosta's Dad: And by the way, once Kosta is out of hospital tomorrow, The Metal Punks is going on the train ride for are new episode of The Metal Punks show. Lawson: Wait, a train ride, can I come?! Kosta's Dad: No! You'rr not coming, but they are, end of story! Kosta's Mom: Where did you come to the Kostaverse anyways. Lawson: I have to tell you something? Mr. Lawson: What is it. Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet has already built the multiverse ship so I can explore every multiverse earlier this month when I first killed the Metal Punks. Mr. Lawson: WHAT! OH (x20)! HOW DARE YOU KNOW THAT RATCHET HAS BUILT A MULTIVERSE SHIP SO YOU CAN EXPLORE EVERY MULTIVERSE AND START KILLING THE METAL PUNKS. THAT'S IT ERWIN, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS WITHOUT A COMPUTER. Kosta's Mom: Your father was right, and your punishment, you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends, Sesame Street and the rest of baby shows every year in your lifetime. Lawson: No, I hate Barney and Friends, Sesame Street and the rest of baby shows, please forgive me, I'm sorry, Mr. Lawson: It's too late for that! Now start watching baby shows, or you even more grounded for life. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Lawson Gets Grounded